All For The Love Of You
by DPIH
Summary: This is just going to be a few short chapters. Set after the series finale, Chris is in rehab and Lilly is left to raise her niece. She is in way over her head until Scotty comes over.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is gonna be a little story, only a few chapters. Set after the shows finale (Stupid CBS for cancelling the show, short-sighted morons) Lilly has gotten Chris into a rehab program and she is taking some time off work to look after her niece. I am not sure if the baby was named in the show but I am gonna call her Emily, because she kinda looked like and I have always liked that name.

All For The Love Of You

Lilly hadn't gotten much sleep since Chris had left her with Emily. Emily had been screaming from three am onwards and she had only just managed to get her to go to sleep again.

Heading quietly passed the nursery she walked into the kitchen and turned on the dripolator to make some coffee. She closed her eyes momentarily and ran her hand through her dishevelled hair. A knock on the door made her jump and she sighed and walked towards the front door.

Smiling when she saw her partner through the peephole, she opened the door.

"Hey" she said softly

"Hey, can I come in?" He asked and she nodded

"Sure, but keep your voice down. I only just got Emily to sleep again" he nods and follows her silently into the kitchen.

"You want some coffee?" She asks

"Yeah, that would be great" Lilly grabs to cups out of the cupboard and places them on the counter, grabbing the sugar she puts too heaped teaspoons into Scotty's cup. She always joked with him that his teeth were going to rot out of his head with all the sugar he consumed.

"So what are you doing here?" she asks and he shrugs

"Comming to see how your handlin motherhood" Scotty said

"Yeah, it's a blast. I've gotten maybe five hours total sleep over the past week. Yesterday I feel asleep in the shower." Lilly said "So why are you really hear?"

"Can't a guy come see his partner and best friend without there being a reason?"

"There is always a reason Scotty" she says handing him his coffee.

"I just...I dunno...I guess I just miss seeing you at work" he says and she smiles across at him.

"Really?" she asks and he nods

"Yeah Lil your my partner, ain't the same at work without you"

"Thanks" just then a sharp cry comes from the nursery and Lilly groans. Scotty holds his free hand up indicating that he'll go and he places his coffee on the counter and heads towards the nursery.

Lilly heard his muffled voice comming from Emily's room and was surprised as the cries stopped curious she moved towards the room. Scotty was holding her niece, speaking to her softly in Spanish and Emily was gazing up at him, her brilliant blue eyes fixed on his chocolate ones.

"You're a natural Valens, ever thought of having kids yourself?" Lilly asked

"Yeah, one day" he said

"You just have to find the right girl" she said but he shook his head.

"I already found the right girl but I don't think she thinks of me like that"

"She's stupid if she doesn't" Lilly said and he smiled

"She's a cutie" brushes a finger tenderly across the baby's cheek and Emily gurgled happily "Looks just her gorgeous aunty Lil" Lilly rolled her eyes and he chuckled

"How do you do that?" Lilly asked as Emily quietened "Every time I hold her she just screams"

"I guess it's just practice, I got a niece and a nephew and a few cousins" Scotty said "Lots of babysitting duties" he carried Emily towards Lilly and he smirked at the panicked look in her eyes.

"Don't worry Lil" he says softly "She won't bite" still looking unsure she took her niece into her arms and immediately Emily started fussing.

"I don't think she likes me very much" Lilly said

Scotty smiled and reached out, and touched her arm. The feeling of his hand on her sleeve comforted her and he led her over to the chair in the corner of the room. She sat down and he knelt down in front of her.

"Just talk to her" he said and she shot him a disbelieving look.

"She's seven months old Scotty, what am I gonna talk to her about?" Lilly asked

"Just talk to her Lil" he said "Here" he reached up and shifted Emily into a more comfortable position on Lilly's lap.

"Hey, Emily...err...it's alright shhhh don't cry." Lilly said soothingly, Emily calmed down and her tiny hand wrapped around Lilly's finger and held on so tight.

"See, she likes you" Scotty said "Don't you Emily" he said and he tickled her, Emily squirmed and giggled.

"You want to watch a movie, or something?" Lilly asked "Or maybe stay and just talk, I haven't had anyone to talk to in a week. Dad went to visit Chris and with you guys been busy on cases, I've been going bored out of my mind"

"Sure" he said. Lilly placed Emily back in the crib and was relieved when her eyes closed and it seemed like she'd go right back to sleep. They quietly left the room and Lilly slumped on the couch.

"So tell me about this case" Lilly said yawning loudly

"Sure you don't wanna get some sleep, I am I can watch her if you wanna take a nap" he said, Lilly shook her head and yawned again.

"Nah, go on tell me" she said and Scotty began to tell her about the case. When he finished he looked over and saw she was fast asleep, Chuckling he carefully stood up and lifted her into his arms. She didn't stir and he slowly climbed the stairs to her bedroom and placed her on the bed, pulling her blanket over her.

"Get some sleep Lil, you need it" she muttered in her sleep and Scotty lightly kissed her forehead before silently leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

When Lilly woke up, she was confused as to how she had gotten into her bedroom. She didn't remember climbing her stairs and she couldn't remember getting in bed. Suddenly she sat bolt upright, crap Emily. She jumped out of bed and tore down stairs, confused when she heard someone in her kitchen. Grabbing her gun out of the table by the stairs and moved slowly towards the kitchen, rounding the corner she pointed her gun at the man in her kitchen.

"Freeze" she yelled, and breathing a sigh of relief when she saw who it was she lowered the gun.

"Jesus Lil" Scotty said "You scared the crap outta me" He was clutching at his chest.

"Sorry, forgot you were here." Lilly said apologetically. "Did you carry me to my room?" she asked and he nodded.

"You feel asleep on the couch Lil, you needed some sleep so I carried you to your room" Scotty said.

"And did you clean up my kitchen?" she asked looking around her now pristine counter tops.

"Yeah, I guess I did" he said sheepishly "I made you some dinner too" Scotty pointed to the pot on the stove and Lilly grinned.

"Thanks"

Checking his watch, Scotty got up "Sorry Lil, I gotta go Ma's expecting me for dinner"

"I'll walk you out" Lilly said

When they reached the front door he turned to face her "Thanks for the coffee Lil" he said

"No problem" She lent forward and kissed his cheek

"What...what was that for?" he asked

"For helping me with Emily" Lilly said and her hand still lingered on his chest. "About that girl you like"

"What about her?" Scotty asked

"Maybe you should just tell her how you feel anyway, she may surprise you" Lilly said softly

"Maybe" he said softly "What are you doin tomorrow?" he asked

"Nothing" Lilly said

"You are now, I am gonna take you and Emily out for the day" he said and she smiled

"Okay, I'll guess I'll see you tomorrow"

"Guess you will" he pressed a quick kiss on her cheek and turned to walk out the door.

"Goodnight Lil"

"Goodnight Scotty"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Lilly woke up the next morning completely refreshed; Emily had slept right through the night woke up at the reasonable time of seven.

She carried her niece into the kitchen and placed her in the high chair as she got herself some breakfast. Scotty had called her last night and told her he'd be by at ten to pick them up, she had asked them where they were going but he told her it was a surprise and no amount of interrogation on her part was going to make him reveal where he was taking them

After giving Emily her bath, Lilly got her dressed in the little pink jumpsuit that Boss had given her, Emily stared up at Lilly and she smiled. A knock on her front door made her smile, a smile came across Lilly's face and she ran her hand across Emily's cheek.

"That will be Scotty" she said to Emily and she lifted her into her arms and walked towards the front door.

"Hey" He said

"Hey"

"How did you sleep last night?" Scotty asked

"I slept like...well like a baby" she said and he chuckled "So where are you taking us?" Lilly asked

"You'll see, you ready to go?" he asked and she nodded

"Let me just grab a few more things" Lilly said and he followed her into her living room. "Can you take her for a minute while I get the diaper bag" Lilly asked and she handed Emily to him.

Scotty watched Lilly walk down the hallway to the nursery and sighed. Emily started to cry and Scotty bounced her up and down in his arms "Hey it's alright, you just want your Aunty Lil don't you, and you love your Aunty Lil don't you. I love her too but that's our little secret" he said and he saw Lilly come back out of the room.

"Okay, I am ready"

"Well let's go then" Scotty headed out the front door and towards his car.

"Wait, we gotta take my car. It's got the car seat" Lilly said

"It's alright Lil, I borrowed the one from Mike" Lilly smiled and walked towards his car. Lilly opened the back door and Scotty carefully placed Emily in the car seat and fastened it. Taking the bag from Lilly's hand he placed it on the seat.

Lilly slid into the passenger seat as Scotty got behind the wheel.

"Are you sure you don't wanna give me a little hint on where we are going" Lilly asked and Scotty just shrugged.

"You'll see" he said and she rolled her eyes.

They arrived ten minutes later at Fairmount Park and Lilly smiled across at him.

"You're taking us to the park." Lilly said undoing her seat belt.

"Yeah I thought we could sit in the park, have a picnic you know just spend some time together" she stared across at him curiously "You know since you've been taking care of Emily, I just haven't been spending much time with my best friend." He added.

They got out of the car and Lilly grabbed the bag out of the back of the car and picked Emily up.

"I packed us a picnic for us and Ma gave me something to give to you for Emily" he said and he handed her a plastic bag. Looking inside she saw a few hand knitted garments and booties.

"Your mother made these?" Lilly asked and Scotty nodded

"Yeah a few weeks ago, I told her about you taking care of your niece and she figured she'd knit you these" Scotty said

"But why? It's not like Emily's her granddaughter or anything" Scotty shifted uncomfortably he longed to be able to tell her that she could be because he was so desperately in love with her, he had been for a long time now and when she had asked him to help get her gun back and save Chris he thought maybe that he have a chance to tell her to show her. But that was over a month ago and he still couldn't bring himself to say anything to her, out of fear of losing her.

"She...she, well she just wanted to help you out. I mean if you don't like em' I'll take em back" he said

"No, no it's fine. I am sorry tell her thanks"

They walked into the park and Lilly looked over at him, he seemed to be brooding about something. He lately had this look on his face like he had something on his mind; Lilly wished he would just tell her what was wrong.

"Here is a good spot" he said and he lay the blanket down on the ground and placed the picnic basket down on the ground beside it.

They sat down on the rug and Lilly sat Emily down pulling out a toy from the diaper bag and handing it to her.

"So what's for lunch?" she asked

"I got some sandwiches and some potato salad" Scotty said "Ma also made a cake last night, so I managed to smuggle some of the leftovers before dad and Mike ate it all" Lilly chuckled and took a sandwich from his outstretched hand and her fingers brushed against his. Blushing slightly she unwrapped it and took a bite.

"These are great" Lilly proclaimed

"Thanks" Scotty said

"So are you going to tell me about this mystery woman of yours?" Lilly asked and Scotty smiled.

"She's perfect; she's gorgeous, funny, and smart"

"She sounds great so why haven't you talked to her yet. If she's as wonderful as you say she is you should just talk to her" Lilly said

Scotty chuckled slightly, how in the hell could she not see that he was talking about her. "I can't tell her, I mean...it's complicated" he said. Lilly shrugged

"So your just gonna not say anything to her?"

"I've been doing it for the past seven years, I am getting good at it Lil" he said.

Lilly looked across at him and gave him a sympathetic smile; she reached up and ran a hand over his cheek. "You know if you just tell me who she is and I'll take some sense into her" Lilly said

"Maybe one day Lil" Scotty said Lilly sighed and turned her attention to Emily.

They spent the rest of the day just lying in the park, playing with Emily and enjoying the warm summer sun. Scotty let his mind fantasised that they were together and that Emily was there little girl and that she loved him even half as much as he loved her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Scotty drops Lilly off at her apartment just as the sun is starting to set. He helps Lilly in to the house and when she asks if he wants to stay for dinner he doesn't hesitate to say yes.

Lilly ordered some Chinese and opened a bottle of wine, pouring them both a glass. Once the food arrived Lilly, Scotty and Emily sat around her small kitchen table and ate.

Later that evening after Lilly put Emily to sleep; she and Scotty sat back on the couch and watched some TV. Finding nothing on the two of them relapsed into conversation; they talked for hours about some of the past cases they had solved together.

Soon they started talk about other things, neither of knew how they got onto the subject of their past relationships. Scotty told Lilly about all the good times he had had with Elisa, before she had gotten sick and Lilly opened up to Scotty for the first time in their seven year partnership. She told him about Ray and how she and he had almost gotten married in Nashville, and she started telling him about Patrick the only other guy she'd given her heart to and about how one night she comes home and her whole life was shattered.

Scotty finally got how much Chris had hurt her, amazed how Lil had once again forgiven her and risked her career to save her sister who never seemed to care about her.

"Lil, I am sorry again for what I did. I never should have slept with her and I shoulda told you that Chris had called me and that she was usin'" he said but she shook her head.

"I forgave you for that years ago and besides you helped me save her get her into rehab and now because of you she might actually have a chance" Lilly said.

He sighed and she brushed her hand across his cheek.

"Your amazin Lil" He said

"Nah" she said shaking her head

"No you are, I mean you risked your career for Chris and now you're taking care of her daughter after all you guys have been through and your still willing to forgive her. Your mother too, I mean I know I don't know anything about your childhood but I do know your mother wasn't exactly mother materiel but you were still willing to pick up the pieces every time. You are the strongest most amazin woman I have ever met and the best damm cop I have ever worked with"

Lilly felt tears sting her eyes, she didn't know why she was crying but she knew that she appreciated all that Scotty was doing for her and all he was doing for Emily.

"I've been thinkin about what you said last night" Scotty said as he moved closer to Lilly

"About what?" she said, smiling at him and wiping a tear off her cheek.

"When you said I should tell this woman how I feel about her" he said and he placed a hand on her leg. Lilly's heart flipped and she looked down at the hand on her leg. Seeing his strong fingers caress her thigh she swallowed hard as she felt heat racing through her body, she finally looked him in the eyes and took a shaky breath.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, do you think she'd understand how I feel if I did this..." he leant forward and lightly pressed his lips to hers. She gasped in surprise and felt heat pooling in the pit of her stomach and her eyes fluttered shut, he broke the kiss and she slowly opened her eyes again.

"Yeah...I think she...might understand" she said breathlessly and she had an overwhelming desire to kiss him again "Maybe you should show her again" she said and after a beat he moved his head towards her again and captured her lips with his.

Lilly wrapped his arms around his neck and moaned softly as he deepened the kiss. Lilly fell back on the couch pulling him down on top of her and soon they were making out like a couple of teenagers. Lilly broke apart and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Why didn't you just tell me how you felt?" she asked him

"'Cause I was afraid that you'd wouldn't feel the same about me feel the same 'bout me and I didn't wanna lose you" he said and she giggled softly "What's so funny?" he asked

"I can't believe you don't know how I feel about you" Lilly said "I thought I was being so transparent about it all" and she chuckled again at the confused look he gave her "I am in love with you idiot" she said affectionately "I have been for awhile now, why do you think the real reason that I got so mad at you and Chris, cause I was jealous" she said and he smiled.

"Thank god, I am in love with you too Lil" he sighed and lightly kissed her lips. He caught sight of the clock on the DVD player and groaned, he had to go to work tomorrow and he knew at some point he needs to get some sleep. "It's...err... gettin kinda late" he said and she nodded

"Maybe you could...stay the night" Lilly said Scotty grinned and kissed her again. Emily's piercing cries interrupted them and she sighed.

"She's got good timing" Lilly groaned breaking the kiss.

"I'll go check on her" Scotty whispered

"Okay, I'll meet you upstairs" Lilly said Scotty got off her and headed towards the nursery.


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: Last chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own them, still

Chapter 4

Five months on and Lilly and Scotty are still together, Emily has started taking her first step and has started talking. Chris had been sentenced to prison for the a few years for her part in the drug dealing and she had given up Emily for adoption. Lilly wasn't sure at first she would be a great mother but Scotty encouraged her and now she was the happiest she had been ever.

Their relationship had blossomed now that they had admitted their true feelings for each other and Scotty had happily settled into his role of surrogate father.

On the morning of Emily's first birthday Lilly woke up and found the bed empty, frowning, Lilly got up and slipped Scotty's shirt over her head and walked down stairs. Scotty was in the kitchen with Emily making some pancakes.

"Morning" she said and he turned, a broad smile on his face.

"Mornin beautiful" Scotty said as she approached him

"What you doin?"

"I was gonna bring you breakfast in bed, but now you've ruined that" He said and she giggled

"How's the birthday girl this morning?" Lilly asked pressing a kiss to top of Emily's head. Emily giggled and held up her arms, signalling that she wanted Lilly to pick her up. Lilly lifted her niece into her arms and hugged her against her body.

"What times everyone comming over for Emily's party?" Scotty asked

"Three, I was thinking maybe the three of us could do something together" Lilly said

"What did you have in mind?" Scotty asked

Lilly placed Emily back in her chair and exited the room leaving Scotty looking confused. "Lil?" he called after her.

"I was thinking maybe we could go visit the lawyer" Lilly said

"Why?" he asked

"Well, when you sign the adoption papers today I want them to get processed straight away" Lilly said handing him a form.

"Adoption papers...Lil...what are you talking about?"

"I know we haven't been dating long, but I know that I am in love with you and I want Emily to have a father. I want her to have you as her father Scotty" Scotty felt tears of joy stinging his eyes.

"Oh Lil...are you sure?" he asked steeping towards her

"I have never been more sure of anything in my entire life" she replied and he pulled her into his arms.

"Oh god Lil, I love you and Emily so much"

"We love you to, don't we Emily" and Emily nodded. Scotty picked up his soon to be daughter and kissed her forehead.

"I was also thinking" Lilly began "I mean I spoke with Boss and he said it would be okay...I was wondering if you wanted to move in here with us" She asked and smiled again.

"Hell yeah" Scotty said and she wrapped an arm around him. "Lil, you have given me everything I have ever wanted, you, a baby" He raised his free hand to caress her cheek.

"And you and Emily have made me the happiest I have ever been in my entire life"

They shared a kiss, careful not to squish Emily between them.

That afternoon they shared the news, with their family and friends who were all happy for them. Rosa Valens picked up Emily and kissed her cheek, whispering softly to her

"Holá Emily, yo soy tu abuela" Scotty smiled, he was glad his parents had accepted Emily as thier granddaughter already.

After all the guests had gone, Lilly and Scotty lay in bed together.

"Thank you Lil" Scotty said kissing her neck.

"You're welcome" Lilly said turning her head to meet his lips.

"I am so happy that I get to spend the rest of my life being that beautiful girl's father" Scotty said

"Maybe one day, we'll add to our family' Lilly whispered and a broad grin spread across his face.

"That is something I can't wait to do" Scotty kissed her again "But in the meantime, we have plenty of time to practise trying" Scotty wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and she laughed as he kissed her again.

The End

A/n: Thanks for reading and reviewing it really makes me happy to receive a review.


End file.
